


And in their beginning, their end

by Powrhug



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powrhug/pseuds/Powrhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love. Sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in their beginning, their end

He wasn’t sure when the thought of goodbye first formed, then grew. Maybe it was after the first time they made love instead of merely having mind-blowing sex. Maybe it was as the word love was accidentally whispered before it could be taken back.

But it took shape and clarified all of what he did and said from that one sadly perfect moment forward until it was all he could think of. All he knew.

He had to end it before it could become too much. To bear. To break. To breathe.

He pulled away slowly, surely, in small increments so Danny couldn’t notice and form a deflection or counter attack. That was his strategy anyway. Pull away a little at a time until there was no way but out. No way to fight the inevitable of the two - or three - apart.

He didn’t think Danny would understand what he was trying to accomplish by saying goodbye. And he didn’t figure Danny would appreciate that he wasn’t doing it selfishly.

He was doing it for preservation.

Theirs.

Danny’s and Grace’s.

He would use the last of his dying love to let them go if it killed him.

Instead of letting it kill them.

 

-End-


End file.
